Wolf's Creation Day
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: Wolf is spending her Creation Day in the brig, the question is, why? Authors notes: I don't own Transformers. I don't make money off of this story, either. I only own Wolf. This is my first story, so be gentle, please. And please review. In that order


"So, you think your birthdays are the best, worst, or whatever, huh? Then you're not me. My

name is Wolf. I'm from Cybertron. Along with my fellow Autobots, also from Cybertron, I spent my

most recent creation day, or what you humans call birthday, in the brig. Here's my story", I said.

The one day I was hoping we wouldn't get called out fighting, and my hopes were shattered. Our

leader, Optimus Prime, called everyone into the control room to brief us on the recent Decepticon

activity. Of course, when I walked in with everyone else, I was not a happy femme. A few of the mechs

new it was my Creation Day. They had planned to throw me a party later tonight, but that was crushed

when the Decepti-creeps decided to attack the nearest power plant.

I leaned over to Jazz and told him that the Decepti-creeps are going to wish they hadn't ruined my

Creation Day. He looked at me in shock. He totally forgot that it was my Creation Day. "Let me talk to

Prime for ya, girl. Maybe he'll be nice and let ya stay here", Jazz said. "Naw, Jazz. Don't worry about

it. I don't want him to make an exception for me just cause I'm a femme. Some of the guys don't even

like me being here. Think I'm weak", I said. "My girl is not weak. If anything, you're as strong as some

of us here", said Jazz. Then he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks,

J-man. You always find a way to cheer me up, don't you?", I asked.

Before Jazz could respond, Prime looked in our way. "Is there something you two would like to

add before we head out?", asked Optimus. "No sir. Just eager to get out there and bust some Decepti-

creep hide", I said. 'Nice save', Jazz thought to himself. "Alright then. Ironhide, you can lead the attack.

Jazz, you will be his 2IC during the battle. Alright everyone! Transform and follow Ironhide", Prime

said.

As I started to transform, Prime stopped me. "Not you, Wolf. I need to talk with you in my

office. Everyone else, roll out", said Optimus. I looked at Jazz. He gave me a thumbs up. That meant

that everything will be okay and that he'll see me after he gets back.

After everyone left, I followed Prime to his office. I kinda wondered if I did something wrong for

me to be left behind. 'Maybe he knows that it's my Creation Day and is giving me the day off', I thought

to myself. 'Yeah, right', I thought again.

After we walked into Optimus' office, he told me to have a seat. "I prefer to stand, thanks", I

said. "Very well then. It was brought to my attention late last night that you and the twins were creating

quite a problem for the following Autobots: Ratchet, Prowl and Ironhide. Now, I haven't talked to the

twins yet. I'm hoping that this isn't just another one of Sideswipe's pranks gone awry", Prime said. "No,

sir. Sides had nothing to do with this. He's innocent this time. It was just Sunny and myself. Ironhide

wasn't suppose to be involved. In fact, he wasn't suppose to be there when the prank was pulled. We

didn't think…..", I said. "That's exactly right. You two didn't think. In fact, you two didn't think at all.

Even Sideswipe knows not to prank Ironhide. I thought you and Sunstreaker knew that, too. Apparently,

I was wrong. Prowl is still in medbay having Ratchet remove the spray paint you two got him with.

Ratchet is not very happy about doing it, either", said Optimus. I looked down at the floor in shame.

"You leave me no choice but to put you in the brig until a formal court hearing can be arranged. I don't

expect Ratchet, Prowl and Ironhide will be very lenient with you", Prime said. I looked back up in shock.

"The brig!? But Optimus….", I said in shock. "I'm sorry Wolf. I'll have Trailbreaker and Hound escort

you down to the brig", said Optimus. "Don't bother. I'm resigning from the Autobots as of right now. I

want nothing to do with this team or you ever again", I said, as I tore off my insignia. I threw it at

Prime's face then stormed out of his office.

As I was trying to leave the base, Prime had called security. Two of the minibots, Brawn and

Cliffjumper, had tackled me down. I made short work of them in no time. Prime also had back up

security waiting for me. In the form of the Dinobots. I knew the Dinobot leader, Grimlock, could take

me down and keep me pinned. For a dumb dino, he scares the slag out of me.

When Ironhide and the others got back, Jazz was called into Prime's office, while the rest of the

Autobots were getting repaired.

Jazz knocked on the office door. "Come", Prime said. Jazz walked in, shut the door and sat

down. "You wanted to see me, Prime?", Jazz asked. "Yes, I did, Jazz. What is the nature of your

relationship with Wolf?", asked Optimus. "We're sparkmates, why? What's goin' on, Prime?", replied

Jazz. "Earlier today, Wolf resigned from the Autobots as well as threw her insignia at me. She told me

that she wanted nothing to do with this team or me ever again", Prime said. "May I ask what started

this?", Jazz asked. "Here's a copy of last night's prank report", said Optimus, as he handed the digipad to

Jazz.

After he read it, Jazz was shocked. "I told her it wasn't a good idea. But she insisted that it would

be good for a laugh. Sunny agreed with her, too. Sideswipe was with me on the whole thing. In fact,

there wasn't much of a battle earlier today cause of the spray paint that covered about 75 of Ironhide.

No one took him seriously. I took command of the team and got everyone under control and focused

back on the battle", said Jazz. "I appreciate what you did for Ironhide. I'm sure he appreciated it, too",

Prime said.

Before Jazz could respond, there was a knock on Prime's office door. "Come", said Optimus.

Ratchet had walked in and noticed that Jazz was talking with Prime. "Yes Ratchet. What can I do for

you?", Prime asked. "I'm looking for the third terror. She's due for her diagnostics check today",

Ratchet said. "She's down in the brig", said Optimus. "You put my sparkmate in the brig!? What a way

for her to spend her Creation Day. Locked in the brig", Jazz said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Today is her Creation Day? Why didn't she say anything about it?", asked Ratchet. "Only a few

celebrate it with her. The Twins, Blaster and I were going to throw her a party in the rec. room later

tonight, but we didn't get the chance to decorate. We even planned on getting a hold of her brothers at

Decepticon HQ. We were going to invite them, too", said Jazz. "Are you telling me that she's half

Decepticon, Jazz?", Prime said in shock. "Actually, she's 75 Decepticon and 25 neutral. Her father

is Megatron. Her mother was a neutral. She never me told her name. I'm the only one who knows about

her background. She knew that if you found out, you would have her brigged and put on trial for being a

spy. Not even the twins or Blaster know about her past. She's not happy about being a descendant of a

Decepticon. Especially, from one who wants to rid the universe of Autobots and rule with an iron fist",

Jazz said. "Does Megatron know that his daughter sided with the Autobots?", Ratchet asked. "No. Her

mother had gone into hiding with her shortly after giving birth to Wolf. Megatron was too wrapped up in

his latest scheme to conquer Cybertron to even notice that his bondmate and sparkling were gone.

Ironhide and his team were trying to help some neutrals get out of harms way when he was approached by

Wolf's mother. She told him to take Wolf somewhere safe. Then she disappeared among the ruins of the

city. Later that night, Ironhide told Chromia what happened while they were in neutral territory. To

Ironhide's surprise, Chromia suggested that they raise Wolf as their own until she was old enough to go to

the Academy", said Jazz.

Just before Jazz continued, Ironhide knocked on the door. "Come", said Optimus. The door

opened and Ironhide walked in. "Evening. Have you seen Wolf, Prime? I wanted to wish my little girl a

Happy Creation Day", Ironhide said. "She's down in the brig, Ironhide. Jazz was just telling us about

Wolf's back story. It's rather interesting and disturbing at the same time", Prime said. "I found it

disturbing, too. Chromia and I hadn't planned on having sparklings until this war was over. But we

ended up with Wolf. Even though she's not of Autobot parentage, she's still my little girl. And I'm glad

she picked you for a sparkmate, Jazz", said Ironhide. "Thanks, 'Hide. Speaking of my sparkmate, I'd

like to spend some time with her before I turn in for the night. You comin', 'Hide?", Jazz asked. "Yeah,

I'll be down shortly, Jazz. You go on ahead", Ironhide said. Jazz nodded then left Prime's office. He

headed for the brig to spend the rest of my Creation Day with me.

"So ends my story of how I spent my Creation Day in the brig", I said. Both Sunny and Sides

were shocked beyond all belief. "Why didn't you tell us that Mega-dork was your father?", Sides asked.

"Cause, Sides, Megatron doesn't know that he has a daughter. TC, 'Warp and Screamer are the only sons

he has. They're triplets. His bondmate, my mother, sparked him triplet boys early in the war. When he

found out that she was with spark again, he was hoping for another boy. She found out it was a girl. She

never told her bondmate, my father. Instead, she left without so much as a note saying that she was

leaving. Megatron has a strict rule about femmes fighting in a mech's war. They're weak and have no

business in battle", I said. "How male chauvinistic of him. So, what about Screamer and his brothers?

Do they know that you're their sister?", Sunny asked. "Yeah, they do. I told Screamer not to tell

Megatron because of that reason. Now, may I get some sleep, guys? I have a long day ahead of me", I

said. "Sure, no problem. Thanks for the story, Wolf. That was pretty interesting. And don't worry, we

won't tell anyone about it", said Sides. Thanks, Sides. I appreciate it. Have a good recharge cycle. You

too, Sunny", I said. "We will. And you have a good recharge cycle, yourself", said Sunny. I watched

them leave the room I shared with Jazz.

Shortly after they left, Jazz walked in. "Evening babe. What were the twins doing here?", Jazz

asked. "They were just hangin' with me. I told the story about how I spent last years' Creation Day in

the brig. And the back story you told Prime and Ratchet", I said. "I'm still surprised that you're related to

Megatron", said Jazz. "I told you I'm not proud of that. He's a power hungry psycho", I said. "True, but

he's still your father, none the less. Before I forget. Ironhide wants to see ya. Said he had something

special for ya", Jazz said. "Thanks, Jazz. I'll go see him right now. I'll be in after a while, so don't wait

up for me", I said. Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When I reached Ironhide's room, I knocked on the door. "Come on in, sweetie", said Ironhide. I

walked in and closed the door behind me. "Evening, dad. Jazz said you wanted to see me. What's up?",

I asked. "What would you like to do for your Creation Day tomorrow?", Ironhide replied. "My Creation

Day isn't for another week, dad", I said. "Look at the calendar, sweetie. It's tomorrow", said Ironhide. I

looked at the calendar, and sure enough, it was tomorrow. "So, what would you like to do tomorrow?",

Ironhide asked. "Well, I'd like to see mom this year. And spend the day with my brothers, but I don't

think my father would allow it. How about the three of us instead? You, me and mom", I said. "I'll see

what I can do, but I can't guarantee that she'll make it. She is in hiding with Elita and the rest of the

femmes", said Ironhide. I looked down at the floor in defeat. Ironhide lifted my head up and smiled.

"I'll try to get her here for your Creation Day, sweetie. Even if I have to get her, myself. I know she

would like to see you again. She misses you greatly. You have to promise me something, though",

Ironhide said. "Sure, what is it?", I asked. "You have to stop pulling pranks on Ratchet and Prowl. I

wasn't happy with you that day. No one took me seriously. I was glad that Jazz took command, but

don't ever use spray paint. I spent the entire time in the wash racks trying to get the pink spray paint off

of me", said Ironhide. "Heh, sorry dad. You weren't suppose to be there when it went down", I said, as I

yawned. "Why don't you go get some recharge. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, sweetie",

Ironhide said, as he gave me a hug. "Good night, dad", I said, as I returned the hug. Then I left his room.

I headed back to Jazz's room for the night.

The next morning, Ironhide came knocking on the door. "Wolf, sweetie. You awake?", Ironhide asked, still knocking on the door. I got up and answered the door. "I'm awake now. You have any idea what time it is, dad?", I replied. "Yes. It's 9a. Time to get up. You and I are heading to the space bridge this morning. Get cleaned up and meet me in the rec. room for breakfast", said Ironhide. "Ok dad. See ya in about an hour", I said.

An hour later, I was in the rec. room having breakfast with my adopted father, Ironhide. "So, why are we going to the space bridge, dad?", I asked, as I had a second energon cube. "You'll see. It's a surprise. Now hurry up or we'll be late", Ironhide said. I looked at him suspiciously. "I don't like surprises, dad. You know that", I said, finishing up my second and final cube. Ironhide just shook his head. "You're just like Prime, you know that", said Ironhide, as he finished his third and final cube. "That's cause he's my friend and leader. Ok, I'm done. Let's go", I said. Then I put the discarded cube in the disposal. As did Ironhide.

When we got to the space bridge, we transformed and waited for it to open. "I still don't understand, dad", I said, confused. "You will. Just be patient", said Ironhide. I looked at him. "You know I'm not the patient type, dad. Just tell me or I leave right now. I have better things to do today", I said. "Like spending your Creation Day with your sparkmate instead of your parents", Ironhide said. "Yeah, actually. Don't get me wrong, I love you and mom, but I also love Jazz. And I'm sure he has something special planned for me today", I said. "Just give it a few more minutes, ok?", said Ironhide. I sighed. "Ok, dad. Just a few more minutes then I'm headin' back to base", I said.

Shortly after I said that, the space bridge opened up. "So, you would rather spend your Creation Day with your sparkmate than with me and your father, huh?", said Chromia, as she walked out. I was in shock. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I can't believe that dad got you here! I've missed you so much, mom", I said. "I'm here for a different reason. Elita wanted me to give Optimus this report. I also told her that it's your Creation Day today, so after I give Optimus this report, I have the rest of the day to spend with my little girl", Chromia said, holding up a digipad. I grabbed it, then headed inside to give it to Prime. And apologize, as well.

30 mins. later, I was back outside. "Ok, let's go. I turned it in and told Prime that you're taking the day off, dad. So, where we going?", I asked. "It's up to you, sweetie. Wherever you would like to go. This is your day", Ironhide said. "Well then, I'd like to go get my brothers from Decepticon HQ", I said. "Why would you want the seekers with us? They're the enemy", said Chromia. "They're my brothers too, mom. They're my family. And it's about time that my real father knows that he has a daughter", I said.

Ironhide and Chromia looked at each other, then back at me. "Yeah, I know you two adopted me. Don't ask me how I know, but I do. And that's cool. I'd much rather have you two as my parents than Megatron, any day. I hate being a descendant of the Decepticon leader. But I do have 3 great brothers. So, can we stop by there?", I asked. They looked at each other again, then to me again. "Sure, why not. Let's go", said Ironhide, as he transformed. Chromia followed suit, as did I.

On our way there, I radioed Skywarp and told him that my Creation Day was today and that I would like him, and his brothers to come with me and my parents. "I'll get them and we'll meet you", Skywarp said. "Negative, bro. I need to talk to Megatron. He needs to know that I'm his daughter. My parents will stay behind. I don't need my Creation Day ruined cause of Ironhide's overprotective temper", I said. "Ok, sis. We'll meet ya in the control room, then. 'Warp out", he said. Then I cut the comm. link.

Later that day, after my 3 brothers and my real father went back to their base, Ironhide, Chromia and I went back to Autobot HQ so I could spend the rest of the night with my beloved sparkamte, Jazz.

Little did I know that him, Blaster and the Lambo Twins had a party planned for me, until I walked into the rec. room. The lights came on and they sprung out of their hiding places yelling, "Surprise!"

It was the end to the perfect Creation Day. I was happy to have a loving family, a great sparkmate, and good, good friends.


End file.
